(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telecommunication network using optical fibers. More particularly, the invention relates to generating multiple carriers using an optical comb generator and modulator for multi-wavelength optical communications in an optical fiber.
(2) Background Information
The goal of optical communication is to send as much information as possible on a single optical fiber. One way to accomplish this goal is to generate, modulate and combine multiple wavelengths on the same optical fiber, i.e., to multiplex the communications using plural carriers. Prior methods to accomplish the optical multiplexing of data have required the use of plural narrowband light sources such as semiconductor lasers. Although multiplexed communication by means of plural laser sources may increase the communication capability of a fiber, such a method also incurs the expense of complexity, increased cost and poor reliability. For example, when using plural lasers, it is necessary to accurately tune the lasers to the plurality of desired wavelengths. Accordingly, the ability to generate a plurality of optical carriers without the use of multiple discretely tuned lasers would advance the state of the art in transmitting multiple wavelengths on the same optical fiber.